Darker shade of invisible
by kameleon17
Summary: Camilla's just a stressed out teenager but then she finds out she's a mutant and life is never the same again, especially with 2 groups eager for her and her powers. Please R&R as this is my first fic
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic so it's probably really rubbish. If anyone wants to review you're welcome but I'd prefer constructive criticisms rather than just plain criticisms. Anyway, here goes. Btw, I don't own the x-men or any of the characters associated with it but Camilla Stone is mine – if you want to use her for your stories just ask.  
  
It was difficult to see - there was no sun shining outside despite it being the middle of July, and with the curtains drawn over the windows there was hardly any light getting into the huge room. The lack of light meant that Camilla had to take small, slow steps to make sure she didn't bump into anything – or anyone. She didn't know how long she'd been in the room but she felt as if she was being followed, but as there was no light she couldn't see anything when she turned around to see what was causing the eerie feeling that haunted her.  
  
She continued to work her way carefully through the room glancing at the shadows as she went, half expecting something to jump out from behind them and attack her. After turning around for the umpteenth time, Camilla noticed a break in the wall up ahead - it looked like there was a yellow line going down the wall and it took a moment before she realised that it was a door that was open slightly and the yellow line was a crack of light filtering through.  
  
Despite the fact that she could barely see where she was going Camilla quickened her pace, but despite the fact that she was almost running she wasn't getting any closer to the wall with the door. For what felt like hours she kept running towards the door blindly but never getting any closer. Just when she'd given up hope of ever getting to the door, her out stretched hand rested upon the door knob. She turned the old and rusted door knob clockwise and used all of her strength to pull the door towards her but it wouldn't move. Just like the way she'd got to the door, opening it was proving to be just as difficult and she spent another lifetime pulling and twisting the door knob in a vain attempt to get to the other side.  
  
By this point Camilla knew that she had to get out of the room. The feeling that she'd been followed through the room was back and it was even stronger than before – she knew that she was not alone in the room. She didn't know who or what was in the room with her but she sure as hell didn't want to stick around and find out. She could a rustling noise behind her and it was getting louder as whatever it was that was hunting her was getting closer. Her attempts to open the door were frantic by know and she was sweating with the effort to open the huge, heavy door. The thing was so close and she knew it wasn't safe to be in the room anymore  
  
"Come on, pleaseohpleaseohplease open. C'mon open...why won't you open?!! Help!! Help!! Please help me" she was banging frantically on the door now praying to God that there was someone on the other side who would open the door for her. The thing that was hunting her was practically breathing down her neck and she knew that she was done for. No amount of praying, cursing or banging would get the door open or her out of this room.  
  
Her only hope was to leg it away from the wall so that It couldn't corner her, but even then she knew her chances of survival were slim to none. Just as It was bearing down on her she squirmed away and ran off to the side. Camilla had no idea where she was going or how she was going to get out of the room – she just knew that if she didn't get out she was going to die.  
  
"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" she asked herself out loud, but the only reply was from inside her head "RUN! RUN! RUN!"  
  
She turned her head to see where It was now, to see how close behind her It was but when she looked she couldn't see It anymore – it had gone. She was so shocked she stopped running and stood there panting, wondering if she was safe. Suddenly, something moved behind her and as she turned around she knew the game was over – she'd lost. Just as It lunged at her and Camilla thought she'd breathed her last breath she jerked awake. 


	2. Night of Demons

Hello agen, back to school tomorrow so I don't know how long it'll take to get the next chapter up. Please R&R.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"It was a dream, just a dream" she told herself in a vain attempt to get her heart rate below 200. "Just a dream, no harm came from it and you're ok now. Just get out of bed, go downstairs, have a cold drink and relax. You'll be fine in a few minutes" As she got out of bed Camilla glanced at her bedside clock – 01.27. "God" she thought "I've only been asleep for an hour and a half. This just isn't fair" When she got downstairs she was surprised to see the kitchen light on and it wasn't until she saw her mother at the table that she remembered that she was working night shifts this week.  
  
"Camilla, are you ok? You look like you've got the flu – you're ever so pale, and you've got sweat dripping off you" said her mother with concern.  
  
"I haven't got the flu mum. I've just had another nightmare. God, it was awful – I thought I was gonna die!"  
  
"Oh Cam, not another nightmare? This is, what, the 6th night in a row you've had a nightmare?"  
  
"It's the 8th but sometimes I have more than one nightmare a night. They're awful mum, they feel so real and I honestly do feel like I'm going to die and I don't know how to stop them."  
  
"Oh honey, try not to worry too much, they'll pass eventually. It's probably just a bit of stress"  
  
"Stress? What stress? What have I got to be stressed about? I've only got my impending A-Level results due in 2 weeks, which are gonna affect that rest of my life and on which I depend to get into university. Nope can't understand why my nightmares would be stress related."  
  
"Oh stop being so melodramatic – you're just like your father sometimes"  
  
"I wish you wouldn't mention him – he's not my father and I'm nothing like him!"  
  
"Just like I'm not your mother?"  
  
"Oh mum, you know I didn't mean it that way. You are my mum because you've been there for me since I was a little kid. He's not my father because he left me – left us, when he couldn't handle things. He's no-ones father."  
  
"I understand. Look I've got to go now or I'll be late for work – are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll watch TV or something for a while. Might go for a walk – try to calm me down."  
  
"That's a good idea, just be careful ok? I love you, see you soon."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine and I love you too."  
  
For the next hour Cam sat watching the television and eventually she fell asleep. This time she was in a cage with huge iron bars surrounded by her friends and family. They were all staring at her as if they'd never seen anything like her before. Suddenly they started shouting abuse at her "Failure" "No good wannabe" "You can't succeed at anything" "You're never gonna be anything worthwhile" "You may as well just give up now" "You fail at everything you try – why bother with anything anymore?" Camilla noticed someone walking through the crowd towards her and as he came closer she realised it was the head of her college who had an envelope which he passed through the bars and gave to her. "Your exam results Camilla" Camilla opened them and read the results with shock and fear – she'd failed all her subjects! "Not exactly what I expected from you, but then again you are a failure – just like your father!"  
  
"NO!!" she screamed as she woke up "No, I'm not" "For the love of God, this isn't fair. It's bad enough having the nightmares without dragging that excuse for a human into them. I need to get out of here" She grabbed a jacket and her house keys and just walked out of the house. Camilla had no idea where she was going to go – she just let her feet take her wherever while she walked in silence. Cam had always liked walking because it had given her the chance to think things through whilst doing something else to occupy her at the same time. It was also a good form of exercise not that she needed it. One time when Cam had got stressed during her exam revision she left the house at 10pm to go for a walk but had got so lost in her thoughts that she'd walked 6 miles to the next town and had to sleep over at a friends house. This time however, Cam didn't walk that far and when she came back to the real world she realised that she had walked to the outskirts of town near the industrial estate – not exactly the best place to be at 3am on a Saturday morning. By day the industrial estate was home to builders, landscapers and architects – by night it was home to pimps, drug dealers, drug addicts, petty criminals and sometimes the more serious criminals. At this exact moment in time Cam couldn't see anyone, which wasn't very comforting – the industrial estate was never empty at this time of night and Cam didn't feel safe at all, so she decided to leave before something happened. Not long after she had turned to leave someone grabbed hold of her shoulders and threw her to the ground. "Well, well, well – if it isn't little miss goody too-shoes. What are you doing here Camilla? Spying on us so you can rat us up to the pigs again?"  
  
"I wasn't spying on you – I was just walking and I ended up here. And last time I didn't have any choice but to tell the police what you got up to!"  
  
"You hear that guys? Little miss prissy's playing the martyr card – she had to tell on us, she had no choice"  
  
"Of course I didn't have a choice. You raped my best friend, you ruined her life! You killed her!! And you're saying that I had a choice on whether to tell the police what you did?!"  
  
"I didn't kill her, and according to the courts we didn't do any of the things you just said we did"  
  
"You did kill her!! Because of you she lost her confidence, her self- esteem, her identity - because of you she lost her life! You might not have killed her but you gave her the incentive to hang herself. You may have well have just kicked the chair from under her feet, you're that guilty of her death. And I don't care what the courts say – the only way you got away with that was because you got some of the most corrupt people in the world to give a false alibi!!! I don't want anything else to do with you so just let me leave NOW!!" Cam was beginning to lose her self-control now. She could feel the anger building up inside of her.  
  
"Now you see, we were just gonna let you go, but what you've just said has really hurt me – I'm really offended by those accusations, so we're gonna have to teach you a lesson. Maybe a good beating will knock some sense into you, or something out of you!"  
  
"Don't you dare touch me Jason!! Just because I let you do this before doesn't mean I won't put up a fight this time. Let me go before I do something I'll regret"  
  
"You never put up any resistance when we were going out – why are you going to do that now? Anyway, you're too weak to resist me; you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag!"  
  
"Leave me alone Jason – you've hurt me enough as it is. Just let me go and I promise I won't mention anything – I won't come here ever again! Please just let me go! You can fight anyone you like – why choose me?"  
  
"Because we have history. You and me – we were good together, but you ruined that"  
  
"No! You ruined that by beating me up every time you got drunk or I did something you didn't like. You couldn't handle me being independent, or being better than you at anything – you couldn't bear to be inferior to anyone, especially if that person was a girl!" The hate that Camilla had stored for so long began to erupt "You're the worst kind of person – you can't handle something so you use violence to solve it. That or you walk out on me and then expect everything to be alright the next time you waltz back in to my life, thinking that nothing's changed!" Cam felt like she was going to explode – she felt like there was a fire inside her chest that was going to explode inside of her, she could feel the heat spreading through her whole body. "Well it doesn't work like that and I won't let you do that to me or anyone else ever again. You ruined Megan's life, and you nearly ruined mine too!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!! Everything I did, you brought on yourself – if only you'd listened to me. I've always done what was in your best interest" Jason said in a cool voice that went through Camilla like a drill. She was no longer listening to what he was saying anymore – the hate had totally consumed her, she felt like she was underwater and her whole body was tingling from the abject loathing she was feeling.  
  
"Hey, where the hell have you gone?! Camilla? What are you playing at? How did you disappear like that?!"  
  
"Jason, what the hell are you talking about? I'm still standing right here – I'm 5 feet in front of you!"  
  
"No you're not! Where are you? How did you disappear?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was talking to you and then, poof, you just disappeared. It's like you're invisible or something"  
  
Camilla took a step towards Jason but he didn't seem to see her move. She kept moving until she was standing an inch in front of him and waved her hand in front of his face – he didn't seem to see anything. Camilla decided to touch his arm to see what would happen but she never expected what did happen – her hand went straight through his arm! She quickly withdrew her hand and stared at it.  
  
"Did you just touch me?! You touched my arm didn't you? Where are you Camilla? Come on tell me!" Cam could tell he was getting angry and she knew what he was capable of so she just ran away. She ran and kept on running not thinking and not knowing where she was going – she just had to get away. Suddenly she saw a huge pair of lights coming straight at her and she realised that she was standing in the middle of the main road with a lorry coming right towards her.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm gonna die!" she thought as the lorry drove straight through her. It was only when she heard someone shout "Oi, kid! Get out of the road before you get yourself killed" that Cam opened her eyes and realised that she hadn't been hit by the lorry. "But, it was going straight at me. It couldn't have missed me. What's going on?! What am I?!"  
  
"Oi, Camilla, don't you dare run away from me ever again!" Jason yelled at her "I know your secret now and I've got you under my thumb – you're gonna do everything and anything I tell you, unless you want the world to know that you're a mutant!" 


End file.
